I --- you
by Akatsuki-itasasu
Summary: Serie de drabbles y viñetas sin relación para el Fictober 2018.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** My Hero Academia y sus personajes pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi. Escribo de él sin fines de lucro.  
 _La lista de prompts para el inktober es de pensurfing, si alguien quiere ir a darle un vistazo esta en twitter._

* * *

.

.

 _ **DIA 1- I SEE YOU.**_

Si entrecierra los ojos puede verlo surgir de la polvareda de un edificio caído; hombros anchos, gran figura, las tibias llamas que lo envuelven y le dan esa aura intimidante. Sus ojos azules que escudriñan y amedrentan hasta al más osado de los villanos, los mismo ojos azules que provocan el vacío en su estómago y la electricidad en su columna.

Le pasa de largo, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada. A Endeavor no le importa si está herido y Hawks no quiere ser visto por aquellos pedazos de cielo como el héroe que no pudo salvarse a sí mismo. Sería indigno.

Pero Hawks sí que lo mira a él, es imposible que los ojos del rubio se llenen con nada que no sea adoración a esa gran figura entre la multitud.

Endeavor se aparta de las cámaras sin dar declaraciones, llevándose en sus anchos hombros el puesto del héroe número dos y el peso de ser el hombre que aún está muy lejos de superar a All Might.

Hawks le mira irse, sintiendo que el corazón le bombea a la mitad de la garganta y le impide respirar. El mismo corazón que Enji se ha llevado desde hace años sin siquiera saberlo.

* * *

 _A quienes lo leyeron, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí.  
Entre drabbles, viñetas y quizás un One-Shot tengo toda la intención de hacer los 31 prompts del inktober (a menos que algo fuera de mi control me impida hacerlo) asi que espero contar con sus apoyo.  
Como siempre comentarios, sugerencias y criticas son bien recibidas y me ayudan mucho a mejorar. _


	2. Chapter 2

DÍA 2- I THANK YOU.  
 _ **AU HAWKS VILLANO.  
ADVERTENCIAS: Creo que pequé de Ooc. Perdón.**_

* * *

Mírate; con la nariz llena de mocos y los ojos rojos. ¿Quién te admirara si te ve de esa manera? ¿Quién clamaría tu nombre como el puesto del número uno? ¿Quién recurriría a un héroe ingrato como tú para ser rescatado?

Te salve de todo; de esa familia que no te amaba, de esos fans malagradecidos que no valoraban todos tus esfuerzos y te señalaban rígidamente, de esos pensamientos que te asfixiaban cada noche y te impedían dormir. ¿Es así como me pagas? Llorando y lamentándote por un pasado que ahora está muy lejos y un futuro que ya no podrá ser, anhelando poder volver el tiempo y salvarlos a todos.

Patético. Ni siquiera podrías salvarte a ti mismo.

Pero no importa Enji, yo siempre he sido una persona muy paciente. Me da igual el tiempo que me tome o los huesos que deba romperte: haré que mantengas tus ojos y tu mente en mi tanto tiempo que tendrás que darte cuenta – a la mala- de que soy y seré lo único que necesitas para poder vivir.

Enji, el único agradecido aquí deberás ser tú.


	3. Chapter 3

**_DIA 3- I UNDERSTAND YOU._**

 ** _._**

Lo entiendo, entiendo cuando no me miras y aun así tus ojos refulgen en afecto. Te entiendo cuando me ignoras pero aun estas prestándome atención.

 _\- Buen trabajo. – Musitas dándome una suave palmada en la espalda y llevando tu molido cuerpo fuera de mi alcance._

Te entiendo en cada roce y cada murmuro, en cada petición implícita que haces cuando despeinas mi cabello – _Regresa a salvo_ -.

Entiendo que te preocupes por todos y seas casi incapaz de demostrarlo, porque a pesar de que tu corazón parece ser de grueso y gélido hielo tus intenciones son honorables.

Entiendo tus responsabilidades. Entiendo que no puedas dejar al mundo entero por mí. Entiendo que frente a la gente sólo puedo aspirar a ser tu compañero.

Y lo entiendo porque sé cómo late tu corazón cuando estás conmigo, sé cómo tu pecho se calienta cada noche entre mis brazos y tu mente se vuelve agua mansa cuando me besas.

Entiendo que eres mío en la inmensidad de la noche, cuando las acusadoras miradas y las rígidas opiniones se pierden en la densa obscuridad antes de alcanzarnos.

 _-Gracias- Te respondo, y mis palabras son caricias y versos para ti._

¿Tú también me entiendes?


	4. Chapter 4

_**DIA 4- I FORGIVE YOU ||| DIA 5- I'M LEAVING YOU.**_

.

.

—¿Entonces este es el adiós definitivo, Hawks?—

El menor no responde, simplemente mira al suelo y juega con sus dedos como si eso sirviera de algo.

Enji se frustra y solo atina a pasar sus manos por su cabello antes de tomar su maleta y cerrar la puerta del departamento tras de él. No mira atrás ni tampoco se arrepiente.

Hawks no corre tras él y las cosas son mejor así.

El blondo recoge hasta la última pizca de compostura que le queda y se obliga a no llorar.

Entonces perdona; los besos fugaces, las caricias a medias, los "te quiero" vanos, las promesas sin cumplir y todas las lágrimas que murieron antes de existir.

Perdona porque sólo de esa manera, cuando mire los ojos de algún desconocido en su cama y no sepa ni la hora ni su nombre ni cuando podria volver a sonreír, intentará perdonarse a sí mismo por ser un cobarde y dejarlo ir.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Día 6 - I'M GRATEFUL FOR YOU.**_

.

Sus dedos tiemblan mientras trata de hacer presión en su abdomen para detener la sangre que sale de su herida. Su respiración es pesada pero intenta mantenerla en un tono bajo a pesar de que sus pulmones gritan con desesperación.

Los oídos le zumban, la cabeza le da vueltas y la temperatura en su cuerpo está descendiendo peligrosamente. Su ropa esta empapada y teme descubrir si eso es por la lluvia o por su propia sangre.

 _«Vas a coger un resfriado si continuas así... »_

Hawks sonríe con nostalgia, escuchar la voz de Enji tan claramente solo puede significar que está comenzando a delirar por el dolor y aun así el corazón se le inunda en con una familiar calidez.

« _Deja de mirarme así, secaré tu cabello._ »

El joven reprende al Enji de sus ensoñaciones, no es momento de pensar esas cosas cuando el enemigo esta tan cerca, sin embargo, la falsa sensación de tibias llamas removiéndole el cabello le están haciendo flaquear.

 _« Toma algo caliente cuando termines de hacer el tonto. No quiero lidiar contigo enfermo.»_

Se obliga a continuar su camino, incluso si cada paso le hace apretar el entrecejo por el dolor. Las vibraciones que percibe comienzan a ponerle ansioso, esconderse en el interior de un viejo edificio fue demasiado obvio y ahora está muy cerca de ser encontrado.

 _« ¿Estas escuchando, Hawks? »_

Aprieta sus heridos y sucios puños mientras comienza a hipar, está llorando y en su aturdida mente Enji continúa el regaño que el menor sabe de memoria.

— No puedo rendirme aquí — Se dice en voz alta para infundirse valor.

Se limpia las finas gotas que le corren por la cara y comienza a buscar la forma de salir de allí. Necesita seguir vivo si quiere volver a aquellos brazos en los que nada malo podría pasar.

* * *

En mi cabeza el esto quedaba perfecto con el prompt...


	6. Chapter 6

**Dia 7 - I INSPIRE YOU.**

Hawks había sido el centro de todo desde su nacimiento, siempre siendo "demasiado" de lo peor, siempre condenado a ser el centro de las desgracias.

Demasiado inteligente, demasiado curioso, demasiado molesto, demasiado inútil.

Un error demasiado grande.

Un error imposible de corregir.

Su nacimiento no había sido planeado, mucho menos esperado con ilusión, Hawks nació de una madre demasiado joven y un padre sin escrúpulos. Tuvo que aprender a vivir con ello aun y cuando el concepto "cuidar de sí mismo" era algo que todavía no comprendía.

Pero los niños son niños y a Hawks le toca jugar a los súper héroes entre armas, cuerpos ensangrentados y finas líneas de cocaína que su padre vendía.

Si Hawks tiene hambre debe esperar a que su madre termine de jugar con los hombres malos. Está prohibido interrumpir y aún más prohibido entrar a la habitación de su madre sin importar que ella grite y suplique por ayuda. Pero no eso no le detiene, quiere ayudarla, lo hace a su manera. Se pone una manta en el cuello y corre hasta el descampado detrás de su casa donde los gritos de su madre y las maldiciones que él no debe repetir ya no son escuchadas.

Hawks se sienta dentro de un desvalijado auto y cierra los ojos; imagina que está volando por el gran cielo y que puede vencer a todos los malos que hacen llorar a su madre, justo como el héroe en llamas que ve en la televisión. En su mente su madre siempre sonríe y él sonríe de vuelta, en la vida real ambos deben esperar a que llegue la noche para poder sonreír, para compartir pequeños secretos y algunos dulces sin que nadie más pueda ver.

Hawks se conforma con comida fría, con recibir algún golpe de los violentos hombres que visitan a su madre y con dormir bajo su cama cada que su padre decide volver a casa. Pero aun así es feliz, él juega con su auto verde y su avión amarillo, come los dulces que guarda en sus bolsillos y cuando hace frío se cubre con el suéter de su madre.

Cuando era niño no estaba consciente de muchas cosas. Jamás reparo en lo que su madre hacia a puertas cerradas ni lo que sucedía con las personas tiradas en el suelo con líquidos rojos saliendo de sus cuerpos. Él solo saltaba de un lado para otro, tratando de esquivar las grandes manchas y a las personas que dormían muy quietas. Después de todo él también tenía que estar muy callado si no quería ser lastimado.

La ignorancia es felicidad y hubo felicidad en su infancia.

Cuando se convirtió en un adolescente la realidad le abofeteo el rostro.

Los hombres en la habitación de su madre cobraron sentido, el trabajo de su padre pasó a ser suyo y los cuerpos en el suelo eran a causa del arma en su cinturón.

Los caramelos en sus bolsillos desaparecieron y ahora estaban en algún lugar desconocido, junto a todas sus sonrisas y las esperanzas de salir de aquel lugar junto con su madre.

No había nada para él allá afuera, toda su vida y su futuro estaba atados a las drogas que vendía y a los pocos años que pudiera vivir de ello. Pero no había lugar para lamentos, esa vida le había tocado y esa vida iba a vivir. O eso fue lo que pensó.

Él lo cambio todo; el héroe envuelto en llamas tan brillantes como el sol, el mismo héroe que le golpeo luego de encontrarlo robando una tienda, el héroe que le ha dicho que tiene un futuro más allá de arruinarse la vida.

Quizás Endeavor tenga razón, quizás él también podría brillar allá arriba en el cielo, a un lado del cálido sol.

Por fin sería un héroe para alguien.


	7. Chapter 7

**DÍA 8 - I REMEMBER YOU.**

* * *

Una mano acaricia su espalda, suave, sin prisas, trazando líneas irregulares en los bordes del nacimiento de sus alas.

La misma mano le jala mansamente de un brazo y le obliga a quedar tendido sobre el brazo contrario. Hawks cierra los ojos antes de toparse con la persona en su cama y se deja hacer mimos y caricias que le parecen tan desconocidas. Casi dolorosas.

 **–No finjas dormir, ya casi es medio día- Reprende la voz a su lado y al rubio se le contrae el estómago en desilusión.**

Él no finge, simplemente no tiene el valor de abrir los ojos y ver bajo la brillante luz del sol la cosa tan mezquina que trata de hacer.

 **–No hables – Murmura con los ojos aun cerrados y le besa en un intento de hacerlo dejar de hablar.**

Ambos cuerpos se tocan desnudos bajo las sabanas y Hawks siente como cada roce le calcina la piel y le destroza por dentro; la calidez de aquel cuerpo, la forma en que se ve, su altura, la forma en la que huele y hasta el timbre de su voz. Todas las cosas que él le prometió y todas las cosas que hizo a su lado. Por más que lo intentara no logra encontrarlas en los brazos de nadie más, ni siquiera en su propio hijo.

Hawks termina por abrir los ojos y el solo hecho de toparse con irises grises le hace sentir enfermo.

 **–Te quitaste las lentillas – Murmura para sí mismo mientras se incorpora.**

 **–Son incomodas, además, ya te he dicho que no tiene ningún sentido poner…-**

 **–Apuesto a que si te pintas el cabello de rojo te parecerías a tu padre – Interrumpe Hawks.**

Natsuo le mira con desconcierto y se repone pensando que es una de sus habituales bromas extrañas.

 **–¿Por qué querría parecerme a él?- Pregunta con diversión**

 **–Yo te lo pintaré, será divertido-**

El de cabello níveo está a punto de contradecir al de rojas alas pero la ilusión en su voz es tan evidente que termina cediendo.

Después de todo su querido novio siempre ha tenido ideas muy extrañas.


	8. Chapter 8

_**DIA 9 I'M HAPPY WITH YOU**_

* * *

Enji toma una de sus manos entre las suyas, la diferencia de dimensiones le parece graciosa y le hace sonreír. Le besa los nudillos y cada uno de sus dedos con una paz casi religiosa, después sube con sus labios todo el camino por sus finos brazos depositando un casto beso justo en la cima de su hombro.

Sus ojos color cielo vuelan el tramo que queda hasta su rostro y se detiene en las tupidas pestañas claras descansando sobre mejillas. Él sigue durmiendo y el contraste entre el Hawks lleno de energía y palabras con el Hawks que descansa en silencio con la boca entreabierta es abismal.

Las yemas de sus grandes dedos viajan hasta el rubio cabello, donde acaricia las finas y encrespadas hebras con indecisión y ternura. Entonces piensa en la expresión que el Hawks despierto pondría; sería una sonrisa, una tan grande que le haría pensar si realmente es posible sonreír así sin dolor en la cara pero que aun así le haría querer sonreír de la misma manera.

Por un instante la valentía se apodera de su cuerpo y quiere despertarlo, quiere besarle los labios y escuchar su risa agradable antes de que la oculte juguetonamente contra la almohada, entonces él le besaría la nuca hasta que el rubio soltara aquellos gimoteos graciosos que se le escapan cuando siente cosquillas.

Pero la valentía lo abandona cuando Hawks se remueve contra el brazo que usaba como improvisada almohada.

"Algún día" Se dice mentalmente mientras se obliga a no quitar su entumecido brazo de la cabeza de Hawks. Por el momento se siente feliz sólo con verlo dormir.


	9. Chapter 9

_**DÍA 11 - I LISTEN TO YOU.**_

La comedia no es lo mio, pero siempre escribo con amor...

* * *

Enji había entrado a la cocina dispuesto a preparar la cena como cada noche. Su joven novio lo había recibido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, completamente orgulloso, lo que rápidamente encendió los focos rojos en su cabeza.

 **—Hawks, ¿Por qué hay un gallo sobre la mesa? — El aludido amplio aún más su sonrisa.**

 **—Es el gallo que me pediste, su nombre es Eugenio.**

 **—¡Yo no te pedí ningún gallo! — Replico el mayor con encendiendo las llamas de su rostro.**

 **—¡Dijiste que querías un pollo para la cena!**

Enji golpeo la frente de su novio con la palma extendida. ¿Acaso Hawks no podía entender una simple petición?

 **—Hawks…**

 **—¿Si?**

 **—Te pedí un pollo para cocinar la cena. Muerto.**

El menor ladeo la cabeza, había traído un pollo justo como su pareja lo había pedido, ahora podía comenzar a preparar la cena ¿acaso comenzaría un un nuevo pasatiempo sangriento que involucrara aves?

 **—Señor Endeavor, Eugenio fue un pollo alguna vez ¿Vas a discriminarlo por su edad?**

 **—¡Iba a cocinar pollo! Por eso te pedí un pollo ¡La cena de hoy iba a ser pollo!**

 **—Oh… — el menor se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos y después pareció entender lo que sucedía. — ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Creí que querías compañía…—**

Enji suspiro derrotado, ahora tendrían que conformarse con verduras y fideos para la cena.

 **—Da igual, solo deshazte de él. — Ordenó buscando un cuchillo en la encimera para empezar a cortar las verduras. — Hawks ¿Estas escuchando? —**

El menor soltó las alas del gallo y se giró hacia Enji preguntando que decía, topándose a su pelirroja pareja con llamas en el rostro y un cuchillo en la mano.

 **—¡No, espera! No puedes matarlo, ¡ya le puse nombre! ¡Ahora también es un Todoroki! — Gritó Hawks tomando al gallo y corriendo a su habitación.**

Hawks nunca escuchaba hasta el final.


End file.
